The present invention relates to an avian and reptile derived polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide having heparanase catalytic activity. The present invention further relates to the use of the signal peptide of avian and/or reptile heparanase for expression of membrane associated and/or secreted proteins in heterologous expression systems.
GAGs are polymers of repeated disaccharide units consisting of uronic acid and a hexosamine. Biosynthesis of GAGs except hyaluronic acid is initiated from a core protein. Proteoglycans may contain several GAG side chains from similar or different families. GAGs are synthesized as homopolymers which may subsequently be modified by N-deacetylation and N-sulfation, followed by C5-epimerization of glucuronic acid to iduronic acid and O-sulfation. The chemical composition of GAGs from various tissues varies highly.
The natural metabolism of GAGs in animals is carried out by hydrolysis. Generally, the GAGs are degraded in a two step procedure. First the proteoglycans are internalized in endosomes, where initial depolymerization of the GAG chain takes place. This step is mainly hydrolytic and yields oligosaccharides. Further degradation is carried out following fusion with lysosome, where desulfation and exolytic depolymerization to monosaccharides take place (42).
The only GAG degrading endolytic enzymes characterized so far in animals are the hyaluronidases. The hyaluronidases are a family of 1-4 endoglucosaminidases that depolymerize hyaluronic acid and chondroitin sulfate. The cDNAs encoding sperm associated PH-20 (Hyal3), and the lysosomal hyaluronidases Hyal 1 and Hyal 2 were cloned and published (27). These enzymes share an overall homology of 40% and have different tissue specificities, cellular localizations and pH optima for activity.
Exolytic hydrolases are better characterized, among which are xcex2-glucoronidase, xcex1-L-iduronidase, and xcex2-N-acetylglucosaminidase. In addition to hydrolysis of the glycosidic bond of the polysaccharide chain, GAG degradation involves desulfation, which is catalyzed by several lysosomal sulfatases such as N-acetylgalactosamine-4-sulfatase, iduronate-2-sulfatase and heparin sulfamidase. Deficiency in any of lysosomal GAG degrading enzymes results in a lysosomal storage disease, mucopolysaccharidosis.
Glycosyl hydrolases are a widespread group of enzymes that hydrolyze the o-glycosidic bond between two or more carbohydrates or between a carbohydrate and a noncarbohydrate moiety. The enzymatic hydrolysis of glycosidic bond occurs by using major one or two mechanisms leading to overall retention or inversion of the anomeric configuration. In both mechanisms, catalysis involves two residues: a proton donor and a nucleophile. Glycosyl hydrolyses have been classified into 58 families based on amino acid similarities. The glycosyl hydrolyses from families 1, 2, 5, 10, 17, 30, 35, 39 and 42 act on a large variety of substrates, however, they all hydrolyze the glycosidic bond in a general acid catalysis mechanism, with retention of the anomeric configuration. The mechanism involves two glutamic acid residues, which are the proton donor and the nucleophile, with an aspargine which always precedes the proton donor. Analyses of a set of known 3D structures from this group of enzymes revealed that their catalytic domains, despite the low level of sequence identity, adopt a similar (xcex1/xcex2) 8 fold with the proton donor and the nucleophile located at the C-terminal ends of strands xcex24 and xcex27, respectively. Mutations in the functional conserved amino acids of lysosomal glycosyl hydrolases were identified in lysosomal storage diseases.
Lysosomal glycosyl hydrolases including xcex2-glucuronidase, xcex2-manosidase, xcex2-glucocerebrosidase, xcex2-galactosidase and xcex1-L-iduronidase, are all exo-glycosyl hydrolases, belong to the GH-A clan and share a similar catalytic site. However, many endo-glucanases from various organisms, such as bacterial and fungal xylenases and cellulases share this catalytic domain (1).
HSPGs are ubiquitous macromolecules associated with the cell surface and extracellular matrix (ECM) of a wide range of cells of vertebrate and invertebrate tissues (3-7). The basic HSPG structure consists of a protein core to which several linear heparan sulfate chains are covalently attached. The polysaccharide chains are typically composed of repeating hexuronic and D-glucosamine disaccharide units that are substituted to a varying extent with N- and O-linked sulfate moieties and N-linked acetyl groups (3-7). Studies on the involvement of ECM molecules in cell attachment, growth and differentiation revealed a central role of HSPGs in embryonic morphogenesis, angiogenesis, metastasis, neurite outgrowth and tissue repair (3-7). The heparan sulfate (HS) chains, which are unique in their ability to bind a multitude of proteins, ensure that a wide variety of effector molecules cling to the cell surface (6-8). HSPGs are also prominent components of blood vessels (5). In large vessels they are concentrated mostly in the intima and inner media, whereas in capillaries they are found mainly in the subendothelial basement membrane where they support proliferating and migrating endothelial cells and stabilize the structure of the capillary wall. The ability of HSPGs to interact with ECM macromolecules such as collagen, laminin and fibronectin, and with different attachment sites on plasma membranes suggests a key role for this proteoglycan in the self-assembly and insolubility of ECM components, as well as in cell adhesion and locomotion. Cleavage of HS may therefore result in disassembly of the subendothelial ECM and hence may play a decisive role in extravasation of normal and malignant blood-borne cells (9-11). HS catabolism is observed in inflammation, wound repair, diabetes, and cancer metastasis, suggesting that enzymes, which degrade HS, play important roles in pathologic processes.
Heparanase is a glycosylated enzyme that is involved in the catabolism of certain glycosaminoglycans. It is an endoglucuronidase that cleaves heparan sulfate at specific intrachain sites (12-15). Interaction of T and B lymphocytes, platelets, granulocytes, macrophages and mast cells with the subendothelial extracellular matrix (ECM) is associated with degradation of heparan sulfate by heparanase activity (16). Placenta heparanase acts as an adhesion molecule or as a degradative enzyme depending on the pH of the microenvironment (17).
Heparanase is released from intracellular compartments (e.g., lysosomes, specific granules) in response to various activation signals (e.g., thrombin, calcium ionophores, immune complexes, antigens and mitogens), suggesting its regulated involvement in inflammation and cellular immunity responses (16).
It was also demonstrated that heparanase can be readily released from human neutrophils by 60 minutes incubation at 4xc2x0 C. in the absence of added stimuli (18).
Gelatinase, another ECM degrading enzyme, which is found in tertiary granule s of human neutrophils with heparanase, is secreted from the neutrophils in response to phorbol 12-myristate 13-acetate (PMA) treatment (19-20).
In contrast, various tumor cells appear to express and secrete heparanase in a constitutive manner in correlation with their metastatic potential (21).
Degradation of heparan sulfate by heparanase results in the release of heparin-binding growth factors, enzymes and plasma proteins that are sequestered by heparan sulfate in basement membranes, extracellular matrices and cell surfaces (22-23).
Heparanase activity has been described in a number of cell types including cultured skin fibroblasts, human neutrophils, activated rat T-lymphocytes, normal and neoplastic murine B-lymphocytes, human monocytes and human umbilical vein endothelial cells, SK hepatoma cells, human placenta and human platelets.
A procedure for purification of natural heparanase was reported for SK hepatoma cells and human placenta (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,641) and for human platelets derived enzymes (62).
The human hpa cDNA, which encodes human heparanase, was cloned from human placenta. It contained an open reading frame, which encodes a polypeptide of 543 amino acids with a calculated molecular weight of 61,192 daltons (2). The cloning procedures are described in length in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/922,170, 09/109,386, and 09/258,892, the latter is a continuation-in-part of PCT/US98/17954, filed Aug. 31, 1998, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. An identical cDNA encoding human heparanase was isolated later on from hepatoma cell line SK-hep1 (54). From platelets (55, 57, PCT/US99/01489, PCT/AU98/00898) and from SV40 transformed fibroblasts (56, PCT/EP99/00777).
The genomic locus, which encodes heparanase, spans about 40 kb. It is composed of 12 exons separated by 11 introns and is localized on human chromosome 4.
The ability of the hpa gene product to catalyze degradation of heparan sulfate (HS) in vitro was examined by expressing the entire open reading frame of hpa in High five and Sf21 insect cells, and the mammalian human 293 embryonic kidney cell line expression systems. Extracts of infected or transfected cells were assayed for heparanase catalytic activity. For this purpose, cell lysates were incubated with sulfate labeled, ECM-derived HSPG (peak I), followed by gel filtration analysis (SEPHAROSE 6B(trademark)) of the reaction mixture. While the substrate alone consisted of high molecular weight material, incubation of the HSPG substrate with lysates of cells infected or transfected with hpa containing vectors resulted in a complete conversion of the high molecular weight substrate into low molecular weight labeled heparan sulfate degradation fragments (see, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/071,618, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In other experiments, it was demonstrated that the heparanase enzyme expressed by cells infected with a pFhpa virus is capable of degrading HS complexed to other macromolecular constituents (e.g., fibronectin, laminin, collagen) present in a naturally produced intact ECM (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/109,386, which is incorporated herein by reference), in a manner similar to that reported for highly metastatic tumor cells or activated cells of the immune system (7, 8).
In human primary fibroblasts transfected with the heparanase cDNA the enzyme was localized to the lysosomes.
Semi-quantitative RT-PCR was employed to evaluate the expression of the hpa gene by human breast carcinoma cell lines exhibiting different degrees of metastasis. A marked increase in hpa gene expression is observed which correlates to metastatic capacity of non-metastatic MCF-7 breast carcinoma, moderately metastatic MDA 231 and highly metastatic MDA 435 breast carcinoma cell lines. Significantly, the differential pattern of the hpa gene expression correlated with the pattern of heparanase activity.
Expression of the hpa gene in human breast carcinoma was demonstrated by in situ hybridization to archival paraffin embedded human breast tissue. Hybridization of the heparanase antisense riboprobe to invasive duct carcinoma tissue sections resulted in a massive positive staining localized specifically to the carcinoma cells. The hpa gene was also expressed in areas adjacent to the carcinoma showing fibrocystic changes. Normal breast tissue derived from reduction mammoplasty failed to express the hpa transcript. High expression of the hpa gene was also observed in tissue sections derived from human hepatocellular carcinoma specimens but not in normal adult liver tissue. Furthermore, tissue specimens derived from adenocarcinoma of the ovary, squamous cell carcinoma of the cervix and colon adenocarcinoma exhibited strong staining with the hpa RNA probe, as compared to a very low staining of the hpa mRNA in the respective non-malignant control tissues (2).
A preferential expression of heparanase in human tumors versus the corresponding normal tissues was also noted by immunohistochemical staining of paraffin embedded sections with monoclonal anti-heparanase antibodies. Positive cytoplasmic staining was found in neoplastic cells of the colon carcinoma and in dysplastic epithelial cells of a tubulovillous adenoma found in the same specimen while there was little or no staining of the normal looking colon epithelium located away from the carcinoma. Of particular significance was an intense immunostaining of colon adenocarcinoma cells that had metastasized into lymph nodes, lung and liver, as compared to the surrounding normal tissues (58).
The apparent molecular size of the recombinant enzyme produced in the baculovirus expression system was about 65 kDa. This heparanase polypeptide contains 6 potential N-glycosylation sites. Following deglycosylation by treatment with peptide N-glycosidase, the protein appeared as a 57 kDa band. This molecular weight corresponds to the deduced molecular mass (61,192 daltons) of the 543 amino acid polypeptide encoded by the full length hpa cDNA after cleavage of the predicted 3 kDa signal peptide. No further reduction in the apparent size of the N-deglycosylated protein was observed following concurrent O-glycosidase and neuraminidase treatment. Deglycosylation had no detectable effect on enzymatic activity.
Unlike the baculovirus enzyme, expression of the full length heparanase polypeptide in mammalian cells (e.g., 293 kidney cells, CHO) yielded a major protein of about 50 kDa and a minor about 65 kDa protein in cell lysates. Comparison of the enzymatic activity of the two forms, using a semi-quantitative gel filtration assay, revealed that the 50 kDa enzyme is at least 100-fold more active than the 65 kDa form, which activity may be attributed to minute contamination by the 50 kDa protein in the analyzed samples. A similar difference was observed when the specific activity of the recombinant 65 kDa baculovirus enzyme was compared to that of the 50 kDa heparanase preparations purified from human platelets, SK-hep-1 cells, or placenta. These results suggest that the 50 kDa protein is a mature processed form of a latent heparanase precursor. Amino terminal sequencing of the platelet heparanase indicated that cleavage occurs between amino acids Gln157 and Lys158. As indicated by the hydropathic plot of heparanase, this site is located within a hydrophillic peak, which is likely to be exposed and hence accessible to proteases.
Circulating tumor cells arrested in the capillary beds often attach at or near the intercellular junctions between adjacent endothelial cells. Such attachment of the metastatic cells is followed by rupture of the junctions, retraction of the endothelial cell borders and migration through the breach in the endothelium toward the exposed underlying base membrane (BM) (24). Once located between endothelial cells and the BM, the invading cells must degrade the subendothelial glycoproteins and proteoglycans of the BM in order to migrate out of the vascular compartment. Several cellular enzymes (e.g., collagenase IV, plasminogen activator, cathepsin B, elastase, etc.) are thought to be involved in degradation of BM (25). Among these enzymes is heparanase that cleaves HS at specific intrachain sites (16, 11). Expression of a HS degrading heparanase was found to correlate with the metastatic potential of mouse lymphoma (26), fibrosarcoma and melanoma (21) cells. Moreover, elevated levels of heparanase were detected in sera from metastatic tumor bearing animals and melanoma patients (21) and in tumor biopsies of cancer patients (12).
The inhibitory effect of various non-anticoagulant species of heparin on heparanase was examined in view of their potential use in preventing extravasation of blood-borne cells. Treatment of experimental animals with heparanase inhibitors markedly reduced ( greater than 90%) the incidence of lung metastases induced by B16 melanoma, Lewis lung carcinoma and mammary adenocarcinoma cells (12, 13, 28). Heparin fractions with high and low affinity to anti-thrombin III exhibited a comparable high anti-metastatic activity, indicating that the heparanase inhibiting activity of heparin, rather than its anticoagulant activity, plays a role in the anti-metastatic properties of the polysaccharide (12).
The direct role of heparanase in cancer metastasis was demonstrated by two experimental systems. The murine T-lymphoma cell line Eb has no detectable heparanase activity. Whether the introduction of the hpa gene into Eb cells would confer a metastatic behavior on these cells was investigated. To this purpose, Eb cells were transfected with a full length human hpa cDNA. Stable transfected cells showed high expression of the heparanase mRNA and enzyme activity. These hpa and mock transfected Eb cells were injected subcutaneously into DBA/2 mice and mice were tested for survival time and liver metastases. All mice (n=20) injected with mock transfected cells survived during the first 4 weeks of the experiment, while 50% mortality was observed in mice inoculated with Eb cells transfected with the hpa cDNA. The liver of mice inoculated with hpa transfected cells was infiltrated with numerous Eb lymphoma cells, as was evident both by macroscopic evaluation of the liver surface and microscopic examination of tissue sections. In contrast, metastatic lesions could not be detected by gross examination of the liver of mice inoculated with mock transfected control Eb cells. Few or no lymphoma cells were found to infiltrate the liver tissue. In a different model of tumor metastasis, transient transfection of the heparanase gene into low metastatic B16-F1 mouse melanoma cells followed by i.v. inoculation, resulted in a 4- to 5-fold increase in lung metastases.
Finally, heparanase externally adhered to B16-F1 melanoma cells increased the level of lung metastases in C57BL mice as compared to control mice (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/260,037 which is incorporated herein by reference).
Fibroblast growth factors are a family of structurally related polypeptides characterized by high affinity to heparin (29). They are highly mitogenic for vascular endothelial cells and are among the most potent inducers of neovascularization (29-30). Basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) has been extracted from a subendothelial ECM produced in vitro (31) and from basement membranes of the cornea (32), suggesting that ECM may serve as a reservoir for bFGF. Immunohistochemical staining revealed the localization of bFGF in basement membranes of diverse tissues and blood vessels (23). Despite the ubiquitous presence of bFGF in normal tissues, endothelial cell proliferation in these tissues is usually very low, suggesting that bFGF is somehow sequestered from its site of action. Studies on the interaction of bFGF with ECM revealed that bFGF binds to HSPG in the ECM and can be released in an active form by HS degrading enzymes (33, 32, 34). It was demonstrated that heparanase activity expressed by platelets, mast cells, neutrophils, and lymphoma cells is involved in release of active bFGF from ECM and basement membranes (35), suggesting that heparanase activity may not only function in cell migration and invasion, but may also elicit an indirect neovascular response. These results suggest that the ECM HSPG provides a natural storage depot for bFGF and possibly other heparin-binding growth promoting factors (36, 37). Displacement of bFGF from its storage within basement membranes and ECM may therefore provide a novel mechanism for induction of neovascularization in normal and pathological situations.
Recent studies indicate that heparin and HS are involved in binding of bFGF to high affinity cell surface receptors and in bFGF cell signaling (38, 39). Moreover, the size of HS required for optimal effect was similar to that of HS fragments released by heparanase (40). Similar results were obtained with vascular endothelial cells growth factor (VEGF) (41), suggesting the operation of a dual receptor mechanism involving HS in cell interaction with heparin-binding growth factors. It is therefore proposed that restriction of endothelial cell growth factors in ECM prevents their systemic action on the vascular endothelium, thus maintaining a very low rate of endothelial cells turnover and vessel growth. On the other hand, release of bFGF from storage in ECM as a complex with HS fragment, may elicit localized endothelial cell proliferation and neovascularization in processes such as wound healing, inflammation and tumor development (36, 37).
Apart from its involvement in tumor cell metastasis, inflammation and autoimmunity, mammalian heparanase may be applied to modulate bioavailability of heparin-binding growth factors; cellular responses to heparin-binding growth factors (e.g., bFGF, VEGF) and cytokines (IL-8) (44, 41); cell interaction with plasma lipoproteins (49); cellular susceptibility to certain viral and some bacterial and protozoa infections (45-47); and disintegration of amyloid plaques (48).
Viral Infection
The presence of heparan sulfate on cell surfaces have been shown to be the principal requirement for the binding of Herpes Simplex (45) and Dengue (46) viruses to cells and for subsequent infection of the cells. Removal of the cell surface heparan sulfate by heparanase may therefore abolish virus infection. In fact, treatment of cells with bacterial heparitinase (degrading heparan sulfate) or heparinase (degrading heparan) reduced the binding of two related animal herpes viruses to cells and rendered the cells at least partially resistant to virus infection (45). There are some indications that the cell surface heparan sulfate is also involved in HIV infection (47).
Neurodegenerative Diseases
Heparan sulfate proteoglycans were identified in the prion protein amyloid plaques of Genstmann-Straussler Syndrome, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease and Scrape (48). Heparanase may disintegrate these amyloid plaques, which are also thought to play a role in the pathogenesis of Alzheimer""s disease.
Restenosis and Atherosclerosis
Proliferation of arterial smooth muscle cells (SMCs) in response to endothelial injury and accumulation of cholesterol rich lipoproteins are basic events in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis and restenosis (50). Apart from its involvement in SMC proliferation as a low affinity receptor for heparin-binding growth factors, HS is also involved in lipoprotein binding, retention and uptake (51). It was demonstrated that HSPG and lipoprotein lipase participate in a novel catabolic pathway that may allow substantial cellular and interstitial accumulation of cholesterol rich lipoproteins (49). The latter pathway is expected to be highly atherogenic by promoting accumulation of apoB and apoE rich lipoproteins (e.g., LDL, VLDL, chylomicrons), independent of feed back inhibition by the cellular cholesterol content. Removal of SMC HS by heparanase is therefore expected to inhibit both SMC proliferation and lipid accumulation and thus may halt the progression of restenosis and atherosclerosis.
Pulmonary Diseases
The data obtained from the literature suggests a possible role for GAGs degrading enzymes, such as, but not limited to, heparanases, connective tissue activating peptide, heparinases, hyluronidases, sulfatases and chondroitinases, in reducing the viscosity of sinuses and airway secretions with associated implications on curtailing the rate of infection and inflammation. The sputum from CF patients contains at least 3% GAGs, thus contributing to its volume and viscous properties. We have shown that heparanase reduces the viscosity of sputum of Cystic fibrosis (CF) patients (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/046,475). Recombinant heparanase has been shown to reduce viscosity of sputum of CF patients (see, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/046,475).
In summary, heparanase may thus prove useful for conditions such as wound healing, angiogenesis, restenosis, atherosclerosis, inflammation, neurodegenerative diseases and viral infections. Mammalian heparanase can be used to neutralize plasma heparin, as a potential replacement of protamine. Anti-heparanase antibodies may be applied for immunodetection and diagnosis of micrometastases, autoimmune lesions and renal failure in biopsy specimens, plasma samples, and body fluids.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, additional molecules with glycosyl hydrolase activity, because such molecules may exhibit greater specific activity toward certain substrates or different substrate specificity than the known heparanase.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an isolated nucleic acid comprising a genomic, complementary or composite polynucleotide sequence which (a) encodes a polypeptide which is at least 75% similar to SEQ ID NO:4 or a portion thereof as determined using the BESTFIT(trademark) software of the Wisconsin sequence analysis package, utilizing the Smith and Waterman algorithm, where gap weight equals 8 and length weight equals 2, average match equals 2.912 and average mismatch equals xe2x88x922.003; (b) is at least 65% identical to SEQ ID NO:10 or a portion thereof as determined using the BESTFIT(trademark) software of the Wisconsin sequence analysis package, utilizing the Smith and Waterman algorithm, where gap weight equals 50, length weight equals 3, average match equals 10 and average mismatch equals xe2x88x929; (c) is as set forth in SEQ ID NO:10 or a portion thereof; and/or (d) is hybridizable with SEQ ID NO:10 or a portion thereof under hybridization conditions of hybridization solution containing 10% dextrane sulfate, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS and 5xc3x97106 cpm 32p labeled probe, at 65xc2x0 C., with a final wash solution of 1xc3x97SSC and 0.1% SDS and final wash at 65xc2x0 C.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention the polynucleotide encodes a polypeptide which has heparanase catalytic activity or which is cleavable by a protease so as to have the heparanase catalytic activity.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleic acid construct comprising any of the polynucleotides of the present invention in a sense or antisense orientation with respect to expression regulatory sequences of the construct.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cell transformed or transfected with polynucleotides or constructs of the present invention.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an oligonucleotide of at least 17 bases specifically hybridizable with the isolated nucleic acid described herein and which is not hybridizable with any mammalian heparanase cDNA.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a pair of oligonucleotides each of at least 17 bases specifically hybridizable with the isolated nucleic acid described herein in an opposite orientation so as to direct exponential amplification of a portion thereof in a nucleic acid amplification reaction, and which are not hybridizable with any mammalian heparanase cDNA.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleic acid amplification product obtained using the pair of primers described herein.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleic acid construct comprising a first polynucleotide encoding a signal peptide of avian or reptile heparanase and an in frame, second polynucleotide encoding a membrane targeted or secreted polypeptide.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleic acid construct comprising a first polynucleotide encoding an avian or reptile heparanase signal peptide, e.g., a peptide as set forth at positions 1 to 19 of SEQ ID NO:4, and an in frame, second polynucleotide encoding a membrane targeted or secreted polypeptide.
Preferably, the targeted or secreted polypeptide is human heparanase.
According to still an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of expressing a protein of interest in a cell, the method comprising transforming the cell with a nucleic acid construct that comprises a first polynucleotide encoding a signal peptide of avian or reptile heparanase and an in frame, second polynucleotide encoding a membrane targeted or secreted polypeptide; and culturing the cell under suitable growth conditions.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9ctransformingxe2x80x9d refers to any and all methods of permanent or transient introduction of foreign nucleic acids into cells, such as for example, plasmid transformation, phage infection, gene knock-in and the like.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a recombinant protein comprising a polypeptide (a) which is at least 75% similar to SEQ ID NO:4 or a portion thereof as determined using the BESTFIT(trademark) software of the Wisconsin sequence analysis package, utilizing the Smith and Waterman algorithm, where gap weight equals 8 and length weight equals 2, average match equals 2.912 and average mismatch equals xe2x88x922.003; (b) encoded by a nucleic acid including a genomic, complementary or composite polynucleotide sequence being at least 65% identical to SEQ ID NO:10 or a portion thereof as determined using the BESTFIT(trademark) software of the Wisconsin sequence analysis package, utilizing the Smith and Waterman algorithm, where gap weight equals 50, length weight equals 3, average match equals 10 and average mismatch equals xe2x88x929; (c) encoded by a nucleic acid as set forth in SEQ ID NO:10 or a portion thereof; and/or encoded by a nucleic acid including a genomic, complementary or composite polynucleotide sequence being hybridizable with SEQ ID NO:10 or a portion thereof under hybridization conditions of hybridization solution containing 10% dextrane sulfate, 1 M NaCl, 1% SDS and 5xc3x97106 cpm 32p labeled probe, at 65xc2x0 C., with a final wash solution of 1xc3x97SSC and 0.1% SDS and final wash at 65xc2x0 C.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the polypeptide has heparanase catalytic activity or the polypeptide is cleavable by a protease so as to have the heparanase catalytic activity.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a pharmaceutical composition comprising, as an active ingredient, the recombinant protein of described herein and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing novel polynucleotides which encode novel polypeptides having heparanase catalytic activity and which can be used to intervene with pathologies associated with impaired heparin-binding growth factors, cellular responses to heparin-binding growth factors and cytokines, cell interaction with plasma lipoproteins, cellular susceptibility to viral, protozoa and bacterial infections or disintegration of neurodegenerative plaques, all as is further delineated in the background section above.